


V for Velociraptor

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dinosaurs, F/M, First Meetings, Mad Scientists, Mutant Powers, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Steve gets sent to a mutual friends place that could help with Bucky and his triggers that turn him into the W.S. With Sam and Clint in tow to this odd location will he find help or get told no. Ty Edwards is a young woman gifted with the highest IQ, and an amazing ability. Along with her not so common pet she meets 3 members of the Avengers and explains to them how she has the ties she does. the final decision is up to her if she will help the solider in cryo or not.





	1. Finding help

The car ride from the quin-jet to the large solid iron gates the vehicle was currently parked at was a quiet one. The only audible sounds came from the back seat where Clint was currently chowing down a bag of chips. Aside from the crunching there would be an occasional huff or comment about the crumbs getting everywhere. Steve however stayed silent as he followed the route marked on the GPS until he arrived at the gates. He reached out and pushed the marked button and heard the buzzing as the sound of heavy metal signaled the gates were opening.

“Still think this is a good idea Cap? I mean we know nothing about this person and after all just because they have connections to mutual friends that doesn't give them a free trust past.” Sam stated as they pulled through and the gates started closing behind them. Steve didn't reply as they continued down the paved road that seemed to cut down the middle of a dense clump of trees. 

“This looks like a jungle, who and what exactly are we meeting? They live out in the middle of no where and have huge gates and a jungle to get to their house, I'm getting some red flags here.” Clint added as he crushed the now empty chip bag and tossed it to the empty seat.

“I told you both what I know, and the file I was given on them was very vague, all I can say is they know Tony, Bruce, and even T'Challa recommend we visit with them. If they can help Bucky, then I'll take any thing they can give me.” Steve finally spoke up.

“I get it, we all want to help Bucky, but this seems weird, how far back is the house or do they have some hidden underground place.” Clint asked as he rolled down his window, silence was all he was met with as the car kept going along the road that followed a large curve.

“There, see the house is there and it looks normal, they just have a thing for nature, or seclusion, or privacy.” Sam said as they parked and got out of the car, walking up to the front door.

Steve pushed the small white button and they all heard the muffled sound of chimes playing in the house. Now that they were on the front porch they could take in the house a little better since the trees were cleared out a bit. It was a simple two story gray and white, with a small amount of ivy starting to crawl up the left side. Nice, lived in, and almost calming hidden behind the forest they drove though to get here. 

“I'll be up in a min, doing some quick adjustments to a formula, go ahead and let yourself in, the door's unlocked.” a young woman's voice came over the speaker above the front door. 

The three men entered the house, and were immediately in awe to what was before them. The simple exterior of the house was nothing from ordinary, but the interior could rival Stark Tower. Clint shut the door with a soft click as they made their way around each taking in the pristine design and odd assortment of décor. Sam started reading the many awards hung on the left wall, with a stack of other not yet hung awards on a table next to them. Steve was busy admiring the odd equipment that was stored to the right, and Clint had decided to get a closer look at the center piece. 

“Hey guys, look at this, it's freaking cool. So much attention to detail here and the colors are incredible! They have a ton of fossils on display too, but man they went all out on this sculpture.” He sounded like a kid in a candy store, or in this situation a boy in a dinosaur museum. 

“Clint don't touch anything, just look.” Came Steve's voice as he and Sam came to see what had him so excited.

As Sam and Steve got closer they saw the life size sculpture of a raptor with its mouth slightly opened and claws poised as if to attack. As they moved around to the left side of it they noticed where it's left eye would be there was instead a metal attachment with a blue lens in the middle. 

“Okay, so they like dinosaurs and the terminator apparently..” Sam commented as they kept looking around.

Laid out on the kitchen was what appeared to be sketches of various dinosaurs and machines, different notes on what each was capable of. Sam was about to make another comment when a small voice caught their attention.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, I had a break though on a formula and I had to finish it, I hope you didn't have trouble finding this place, with the trees and all.” a young woman with light tan skin, long dark hair dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans made her way over to the men. 

“Not at all, the GPS took us right to the gates, it's a nice place you have here, very private and up to date at the same time I see. Steve smiled and offered her his hand. “Steve Rogers by the way.”

“I know who you all are, I'm Dr. Ty Edwards, nice to meet all of you.” The woman said as she shook each of their hands. 

“So I understand that a few friends of ours think I might be able to help your friend Bucky, aka The Winter Solider, but what exactly is it that's causing the issues, I know you sent me the file, but I prefer to talk then read.” she said as they all took seats at the dining table.

“Since he was with Hydra they did a number on his brain, and he has word programming in his mind that will at the mention of these words go back to his Winter Solider self, and I have been told that you have a way to focus on memories and erase or magnify them.” Steve explained, trying not to get his hopes too high on her saying she'd help.

“I see, I guess Fury told you a few things about me too, how much exactly do all of you know before I make any decisions?” Ty asked as she watched the men.

“I only know that you had ties with Hydra, but not for the use of the ability you have, for your scientific field, and that Fury has used you a handful of times for interrogations, but other then that, nada. Sam and Clint didn't know any of that until just now, all they knew was that I was coming here to ask for help with Buck.” Steve's eyes never broke contact with Ty's as he told her everything. Clint and Sam nodded but remained quiet.

“ Well then allow me to clarify a few things, and then we will see if you still want my help Captain. First off yes, I have an ability, aside from having the highest intelligence of any human on Earth I can also effect peoples memories in a couple of ways. I can find any memory in someone's head, even if they have forgotten it and either erase it completely and it never returns, or I can magnify it. I magnify the feelings associated with it, for example if you had a wreck I could erase the memory of how scared you were during it but you can still remember having a wreck. I can also do the opposite, I can increase that feeling of fear ten fold and have you feel it every time you ride in a car. Fury used me in a total of three hydra interrogations to get answers. I don't enjoy doing that to people but it was the only way to get any information.” Ty continued but her eyes remained down on the table.

“What about the Hydra ties?” Came Sam's voice, breaking the current silence.

“Hydra wasn't aware of that ability, they had instead gotten wind of my previous employer and his work. He was a paleontologist, best I ever knew too, and he managed to find tissue from a fossil and said he could replicate the dinosaur it was from. I had been on site with him and worked with him for two years prior to this. I tend to get very bored quickly due to my high IQ, so he let me in on the project and we did what would have taken three or more years in one. He was approached by numerous high up people with many ties and refused all offers, saying it wasn't making this to sell, but study. When he turned down Hydra, they killed him knowing I was able to take over, but when they stared doing their own experiments it got out of hand.” Ty was on the verge of tears remembering her past and all the pain that came with it.

“So how did you get away from them, I mean they don't just let you walk away.” Asked Clint, who then received a glare from Steve.

“No they don't, and walking away was not my option. They had replicated the tissue and began replicating the dinosaurs, but the draw back was what ended up being the final product. The tissue was from a velociraptor, and once hatched it was a living terror. They decided to start adding things to it's DNA to try and make it better. With every new one there was a new concoction in it, and each was a fail. They knew I had the highest IQ possible and so when they saw no improvements they ordered to have my DNA added into the next batch. A few days before the three eggs were to hatch Fury had a team closing in on the location and it was to be burned, me and all evidence with it. I suffered a blow to the head from one of the guards and when I woke up the whole place was engulfed in flames. I was looking for a way out and I caught sight of what was left of the incubator and eggs, I saw that one and it was moving, the other two had already been claimed by the fire so I grabbed the last one and made it out. Fury found out about me and since I assisted with somethings, and scored this place and V, so now you know everything.” Ty finished and looked at the three men who equally looked surprised and confused.

“Wait..wait..wait.. you're telling me you made a Jurassic park? Seriously? And we never heard of it until now??” The excitement coming from Clint made Ty chuckle.

“Well they can't just go around announcing dinosaurs you know, because who knows what threat will be next, and it's also only one dinosaur.” Ty went on.

“It's here? In this house?” Sam questioned as he looked around. 

“We didn't see anything on the way in, you must have it locked up or something?” Steve asked as he watched the confusion spread on Ty's face.

“V isn't locked up, she does what ever that's why I have such high walls and coverage, she's extremely intelligent and she no doubt was watching you all when you came in.” Ty said as she got up from the table and made her way to the living room where everyone had entered.

“You named her V?” Clint asked as they followed you through.

“Her file name VR-17+, it stands for velociraptor seventeen with added DNA. She was the last to be made and to hatch, she has a mix of raptor, hints of crocodile, some rhino, cuddle fish, and me the human bits they added. She has a few other add ins here and there but those are the ones that come up on a DNA test.” Ty explained to them as they walked into the spacious room. 

“V, get off the furniture, we've talked about this..” Ty said in a calm but annoyed tone.

The three men stood in shock when they saw what they assumed to be a simple detailed sculpture jump down from a dark oak coffee table. The creature made her way over to Ty then suspiciously eyed the men before making a hissing sound.

“What the hell I thought it was a statue, you mean it could have eaten me this whole time?” Sam said peering safely from behind the closest wall. 

“This is awesome.. can I pet her??” Clint was almost jumping up and down.

“Sure, she won't bite, unless I need her to.” Ty smirked at Sam who had emerged out from behind the wall.

“Why does she have a terminator eye?” asked Sam as he watched Clint go full kid in a museum

“We had a altercation with this guy calming to be working for a branch off of Hydra, he tried to kill me, didn't know about V, and well he's dead now, but his knife did some damage, but I was able to fix it with that, it's got heat vision and night vision and basically a computer base of everyone Avenger or Hydra related. She smart I told you already so she needs up to date things too, which reminds me to send Stark a thank you.” The woman laughed as she watched Sam jump when V growled.

“So what do you think Dr. Edwards, would you be willing to help with Bucky? At least take out the trigger words so he can come out of cryo?” Steve asked, the concern for his friend was obvious and he waited for Ty to answer. 

“If you have room for two more then we'll go back with you, I'll see what more I can do once I'm there.” Ty answered as she watched Steve's face light up.

“Thank you so much, I'll call Stark on the way and let him know you're coming.” Steve said as he fished out his phone as started out the door.


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty gets to the compound and the team takes in the sight of V. Bucky gets the help needed to awaken him but with what side affects to follow?

Getting to the compound was the easy part, getting past the security and the rest of the team with a 130 pound five foot tall dinosaur with a terminator eye as Sam liked to call it. The whole team was considerably welcoming and didn't seem to mind from what Ty could gather on first impressions. 

“I hope that thing is house broken.” A comment that stopped Ty in her tracks.

“It's nice to meet you face to face too Tony, oh and V thanks you for the upgrades.” Ty says with her hands on her hips.

“I'm only kidding, how have you been? And careful Banner is likely to be all over your pet there the second he sees her.” Tony says as he leads her to the lab.

Walking through the doors Ty's eyes go directly to the cryo chamber before her. It sat in the middle with computer screens let up and she could she the seemingly sleeping man in there. 

“Ty! You came, wow how have you been? And tell me did you bring her?” a man's voice called from behind a computer, his messy hair and tired eyes obvious signs of his lack of sleep.

“Hey Banner, I'm good, you look like hell though, maybe you should get some sleep before I tell you if she's here or not.” Ty replied and smiled as the dark haired man made his way over to her.

“Nah, coffee works fine, I was just making sure you'd have everything while you were here. What else do you need before you start?” He asked as he fiddled with the sleeves of his lab coat.

“Nothing, I'm using only this.” Ty tapped her temple and stepped closer to the glass on the front of the chamber.

The remaining team took their leave and Ty had V follow them out, Bruce would no doubt be keeping her occupied while she was with Bucky. She stared at him through the glass, he had a peaceful look on his face, almost as if he were sleeping and having relaxing dreams. The Hiss of the lab doors caused her to turn.

“Ma'am, Dr. Edwards, thank you again for doing this. I do have one question before you start if you don't mind?” Steve asked as he looked at his friend then back at the woman before him.

“Ty Steve, I've told you already you don't have to call me Dr. but sure anything.” She said with a small smile.

“Right, so worse case scenario what happens to him if this doesn't work, I'm not saying it won't I just want to be prepared.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and waited for the possible bad side to be told.

“Nothing will happen to him, I simply go in, take the words out and we're done. Think of it as the fastest mission possible, in about an hour you will have Bucky awake and just fine.” Ty said as she placed her hand on Steve's shoulder.

“Okay, we will be downstairs if you need us for anything, thank you again for this.” Steve said as he left the lab.

Turning back to the man before her Ty punched in the code to open the glass door. With the beep signaling the numbers were correct, she carefully opened the door. She gently placed her hands on both sides of Bucky's head and closed her eyes trying to focus on the first time the words were implanted. She searched and searched though every memory, finding anything related to the words and one by one wiped them all away. In the process she became exposed to the tings that had been done to him and the things he had done. She went in and did a little more, she made it to where he still knew what he did but made to where he wouldn't have nightmares from it, and went in and eased the trauma related to what had been done to him. Opening her eyes and pulling her hands from his head she sighed and looked at him. He was still not awake yet, but the look he had now seemed to prove more peace across his face. Standing up she made her way to the elevator to inform the others she had finished.

Walking into the common room she was met with Natasha and Tony taking bets on who V would eat first between Sam and Clint who attempted to fight her off with throw pillows, Bruce who was sipping his coffee over an iPad, and Steve who jumped to his feet the second he saw Ty enter.

“You're back! Did everything go okay with him?” Steve asked with a worried tone.

“Yeah everything is done he should be waking up soon, but I also helped with the nightmares too.” Ty said as she took a seat at the table next to Natasha.

“Bruce come on, so you can reattach the new arm when he wakes.” Steve shouted as he left headed for the lab.

Bruce gave you a nod and a smile as he downed his coffee and followed after Steve. Yawing Ty stretched her arms and glanced at her side when she felt rough skin against her legs. V had placed her head in her lap and waited to see what she wanted to do.

“She's an awesome emotion reader, and I'm sure an even better fighter. You should let her spar with us sometime, it would be fun to actually have someone make me break a sweat.” Nat said as she took the money Tony handed her from losing his bet.

“Careful what you ask for Nat, she is a smartie she learns things quicker and could have your fighting style down in no time. Maybe tomorrow, but as for now we're calling it a night, see you guys in the morning.” Ty said as she and V made their way to the guest room for the night.

“Awe you will miss Frosty's wake up party, come on Ty, just a few drinks, share some of that knowledge with us..” Tony called out as she was walking away.

Ty kept walking like she hadn't heard him, but V turned around and gave him a loud growl then quickly disappeared down the hall. 

Tony threw his hands up and shook his head, “Even shut down by an over grown lizard.”

 

5:00 am the clock read next to her, Ty sat up rubbing her eyes, she had been woken up every hour by a different night mare. Covered is sweat, heart throbbing in her ears and having a hard time breathing. Every time she'd sit up V would lift her head from where she had been sleeping and watch her, the soft blue glow from her eye being the only source of light in the room. Every one of the dreams were from what she had seen while in Bucky's head and now they were coming to her in her dreams. She grabbed her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, the compound was dead quiet except for the clicking of V's large claws clacking across the tile. Reaching the kitchen and finding coffee already made, Ty poured herself some and sipped the hot liquid, enjoying the comfort it brought her until she felt a nudge at her side. 

“Sorry, let me see if they have anything in the fridge for you.” she said as she opened the door and searched the shelves.

“There's two T-bones on the middle shelf behind the milk if that will do?” The voice nearly causing Ty to drop her mug. 

“Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just walked into you saying you'd look for her some food.” The voice added as Ty grabbed the meat and shut the fridge and looked to see who else was awake this early.

“It's fine, I'm just not used to living with other people, or being awake at this time, sorry if I drank your coffee you made, you are Steve right? It's hard to tell in the dark.” Ty said as she opened the paper with the steaks.

“Yes, ma'am, and no I already had some before I when running.” Steve laughed and flicked on the lights. 

“Much better thanks, now I can what the hell's going on.” Ty remarked before covering her mouth, “Sorry I know language.”

“Oh man even you know about that, Tony seriously knows no limits.” Steve said as he shook his head, “So why are you up so early anyways, missing your forest home so soon?”

“Yes and no, it seems that when I was in Bucky's head his experiences kinda stuck with me so I've had a few nigh mares and I just got tired of trying to fall back asleep, I was gonna see about getting a flight back home, I have more formulas to work, and if I can't sleep might as well be useful.” Ty continued as she flipped one steak in the air to V, who caught it effortlessly.

“Oh, I see, but I thought you said there wouldn't bad results from this, has this happened before?” Steve asked with a worried look. 

“I said no bad out comes for him, for me I knew this could happen, it did with the interrogations, but I also knew if would help him, so what a couple weeks or a month without sleeping like a log, more time for experiments, and besides Bucky's much happier now then before he went under yes?” Ty asked as she fed the remaining bits of raw meat to V then started washing her hands and mug.

“I still wished you had mentioned it, but yeah Buck's doing great, none of the words have any affect on him, and he said he hasn't had a single nightmare when I spoke to him this morning. He has his new arm attached and it's working perfectly.” Steve added with a smile. “I really can't thank you enough for this, and neither can Buck, he was hoping to meet you today, but if you want to head home earlier I understand.”

Ty pursed her lips and looked up, she wanted to meet the man she helped but at the same time she needed to go home and gather her thoughts, “Maybe V and I can come by in a couple weeks and we can meet then, I just don't think right this second is the best, besides it will give Nat an excuse to spar with V.”

Steve nodded, “Not a problem, gives Buck more time to get used to all this, would you be alright with the quin-jet getting you home then?”

“Be easier then trying to pass her off as a service dog, oh and Steve don't tell Bucky about me having the nightmares, he seems like the type who'd blame himself more, well from what I read off his file and got from a few memories.” Ty said as the three of them headed for the jet.

“Funny thought you said you were a talker and not a reader. Steve added with a smirk as they entered the elevator.


	3. Seriously It Was A Dinosaur!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team is out for a mission Tony asks Ty to keep an eye on the compound. While Ty's in the shower V discovers it's not just the two of them. Deadly death stares, hiding in a elevator, pop corn, and Step Brothers end up forming an interesting evening.

It had been almost two weeks since she had returned from the compound. The nightmares had subsided and now the dreams that filled her mind when she slept were much different. Ty constantly found her sleep interrupted by thoughts of Bucky. She had seen a few good memories while picking apart the words and their damage, and now all she could think about was his smile. He was hot no doubt with that muscle tone she could see hidden in that tight white shirt she was in, that strong jaw, and the smile he had in those little glimpses she got. She knew she had developed a crush and it was taking a toll, Steve or Nat which ever it was for the day would text her about sparring or at least a thank you dinner but she would use excuses. Sam did text her at one point asking if she knew what happened to his steaks, her reply was pic of V attempting puppy eyes.

She sat in her lab lost in ten different thoughts when her phone ringing made her move. Grabbing the device she saw it was Tony and with a deep breath she answered.

“Hey there sweetie, what are you up to this weekend? And don't tell me work or I swear I might kill you.” Came Tony's chipper voice.

“Okay, then nothing but possibilities Tony.” Ty answered.

“Great, so since your free we just got word we will be going on a mission and Fury needs all of us, so would you mind watching the compound this weekend, I have a few deliveries that need signed for and in case Thor or his brother make an appearance I want a reliable person around, and a attack dog....” Tony snickered at the thought of Loki against V.

“Fine, but only if I can mess around the lab while I'm there, I get bored you know.” Ty rolled her eyes when she heard the quiet “Yes” Tony squeaked. “Oh and a full weekend supply of steaks, or something meaty I don't exactly have time to shop for V to eat before you whisk me away.”

“Done and done, and the quin-jet will be landing in five, we are already gone so just make yourselves at home, see ya in a few days, you have my number if you need me.” Tony said as he ended the call.

With another roll of her eyes Ty got up and started packing a few things before she heard V come tearing through the house as the quin-jet landed. Collecting a few more things the two of them made their way to the jet and watched as they headed to the compound.

“Well V it's just up for a bit so make yourself at home, I'm gonna go take a shower.” Ty looked around and set her bags in the living room as she went down the hall. 

V listened for the sound of the shower before she went off down the opposite hall. She made her way past each door, stopping only for a second to listen for any movement coming from inside. She found her way to the last door on the right, it was cracked open. She pushed open the door fully without a sound and walked in. She had made her way around the large bed and was about to walk in the opening to the walk in closet when she turned and locked eyes on a man standing in the doorway. The man was frozen and seemed to be in total shock at the sight before him. 

Neither of them moved, both seemed to be watching as to what the other would do. Their staring trance broken when Ty's voice called for V from the kitchen. Like lighting reaction the man slammed and locked the door and dashed for the kitchen. There were crashing sounds as V jumped on the door and stated ripping it apart. By the time the man rounded the corner he found the owner of the voice, a young woman in shorts and a tank top with dripping wet hair. He quickly grabbed her and drug her with him to the elevator and shut the doors just as his door went crashing to the door as V broke through.

“Damn Bucky what gives?” Ty asked as she pulled her hand from his grip and looked at him with confusion.

“Sorry Doll do I know you?” Bucky asked while they sat in the locked elevator.

“Well I'm sorta the one who fixed you so you could wake up, I'm Ty. I didn't know you were here, Tony said everyo--” Ty was cut off by Bucky pulling out his phone and frantically dialing a number.

“Oh Steve told me about you, look sorry I'm not being rude yeah everyone is gone, and Steve isn't answering and there is something in there chasing me.” He said as he heard the voicemail beep again. “Hey Steve it's Buck, look man I know this might sound crazy, but I just got back to the compound and there was a dinosaur in my room, Ty and I are currently hiding in the elevator call me back.”

“Wait your telling me we're hiding in here because of V? This is stupid she's not gonna hurt you.” Ty commented as she stood and over rode the locked doors with a code. The doors slid open and they were met with the exposed teeth of a very angry raptor.

V's eyes were locked on Bucky, watching and waiting for any sudden moves, her razor sharp teeth showing and low growling coming from her throat. She took a step into the elevator and her claws clicked and echoed in the small space.

“Damn it you let it in here, I don't know what you were thinking, just make a run for it and I should be able to hold it long enough with my metal arm.” Bucky said in a commanding tone as he stared at the animal getting closer.

“Or you could both just stop this and we could go get some dinner.” Ty commented nonchalantly. “V heel and come on, I found some ribs in the fridge.” 

V quickly turned and followed behind her the ominous look of kill completely gone from her face as she happy devoured the ribs Ty laid out.

“Mind telling me what the hell that was about Doll?” Asked Bucky as he cautiously made his way to the kitchen.

“Bucky meet V, V meet Bucky. V is a super hybrid, with extreme intelligent, or as everyone else says my highly evolved pet lizard. She was probably startled by you but was trying to place you, that metal on her left has a full database of people, and then when you bolted and shut the door on her I'm guessing that pissed her off, and she was worried what would happen to me.” Ty explained as she started eating some chips. 

“Damn I really must have missed a lot while I was out, so she's really yours? And tamed? What happened to her eye?” Bucky's curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yep all mine, I made her, hatched her, and she even has some of my DNA, and as for her eye, Hydra has left their mark as they did on you.” Ty said as she put a bag of pop corn in the microwave.

“Yeah, they can really do a number on people. I'm really surprised you are even talking to me though Doll, after Steve told me you were having nightmares from what you saw when you took out those trigger words, I thought for sure you'd stay far from me.” Bucky said as he watched Ty pull out the bag.

“Takes more then that to scare me, I have a terminator raptor as a pet, so bad dreams are nothing, I'm just happy to see your back to you and not fearing losing yourself. With that being said wanna join us for food and movies?” Ty asked as she offered Bucky the bowl of pop corn and V plopped down on the floor next to the couch. 

“Love to.” was all he said as he rested his legs on the table and sat back in the leather of the sofa as Ty returned from putting the movie in. Bucky felt something cold and rough bump his right hand and he glanced down to find V hand snuggled up next to his side of the couch. “Guess she likes me after all.”

Ty laid out next to him and pulled a blanket over her, propping herself against his shoulder she just nodded and whispered. “She's not the only one.”

Bucky just smirked and ate a handful of popcorn as Step Brothers started playing. 

A few hours later a very concerned Steve exited the compound elevator followed by Tony.

“I can't believe you didn't tell Bucky about V being a dinosaur, he still isn't answering, and furthermore I can't believe you told Ty we were on mission for the weekend when it was one of your parties we all attended.” Steve tried calling Bucky again but stopped when he walked past the TV and found Ty snuggled into Bucky's chest, Bucky's left hand on V and all three of them passed out together.

“Looks like Bucky won't be needing a ESA dog after all Tony, hope you've got nothing against dinosaurs.” Steve chuckled as they got back on the elevator.

“It better be house broken.” Tony groaned.


End file.
